


Only the Brave

by BabbyLinx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anorexia, Anxiety, Bohemia, Bottom Louis, Cum Eating, Daddy Kink, Depression, Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, Grinding, M/M, Mental Illness, Mental Institution, Top Harry, anal penetration, larry stylinson - Freeform, triggering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabbyLinx/pseuds/BabbyLinx
Summary: Louis was terrified. He was angry. He was sad. He knew he had a problem but he didn’t want to be here. It was small and loud and the people here were weird.He was now a patient at a psychiatric hospital.Then he meets Harry.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 19





	1. From the Cradle to the Grave

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this fic could be triggering to some people, so please read the tags and please read with care. If I have missed any tags, please comment them so I can prepare others in the future.
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Edit- THERE ARE MENTIONS/REFERENCING OF RAPE IN THIS CHAPTER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, this fic could be triggering to some people, so please read the tags and please read with care. If I have missed any tags, please comment them so I can prepare others in the future.
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy.

Louis laid his head on the hard, concrete wall. Tears silently streamed down his face as he thought of why he was there in the first place.

_Louis had just come home from a study group-that his mom made him sign up for-when he had gotten a call from his best mate Nick. Nick had been Louis’ friend since the beginning of high school._

_“Hey Lou, do you think you cold meet me at the corner of your street? We need to talk.”_

_Louis furrowed his eyebrows and started walking towards the front door again. “Yeah, I just got in my house, I’ll be there in a minute.”_

_Louis hung up the phone, opened the door and started to walk down the street. As he got closer to the corner of his street, he could feel something was wrong. Nick was standing there with two other people Louis had never seen before._

_There wasn’t enough time to ask questions when the two unknown people ran up to him and grabbed both of his arms. “W-what are you doing? Let me go.” “Sorry,” the boy that held is right are said, “But you friend over there lost the bet.” “What bet?” he looked frantically at Nick for an explanation._

_Nick did nothing but walk away from a panicked Louis. “Now, lets see if you could put out.” One of them said as tears rolled down Louis’ face._

When Louis got home again that night, he tried to kill himself. But still, he didn’t want to be where he was right now. Of cores logically, he knew that he was there for his own safety, but lord did he not want to be here.

Here of course being Rathbone Hospital in Liverpool. A psychiatric hospital that he was now inpatient.

Louis was brought out of his thoughts by someone, presumably a nurse, knocked on the door.

It opened to reveal the nurse that had brought him to the room earlier that day. With he was a boy that looked around his age.

“How are you doing Louis?” Lou asked

Instead of answering, he chose to ignore her in favor of looking at the boy.

He was tall-much taller than Louis himself-, a sharp jaw, long curly hair, and the greenest eyes Louis had ever seen. “This is Harry. He’s going to be sharing the room with you.” Lou said as if trying to get Louis’ attention of ‘Harry’.

‘Harry’ walked into the room with timid steps. He had a tattered blanket that Louis hadn’t seen when he first looked at him.

“Hello, I’m Harry.” The boy said to Louis, his voice deep but calm.

Louis struggled to get out the words he wanted to say.

“Hi.”


	2. Red and Orange

Louis looked at Harry as he walked over to the vacated bed across from his own. Harry gently folded the blanket that was wrapped around his shoulders, and placed it on the flat pillow the bed had to offer. 

He sat down on the bed, with folded legs, and looked at Louis.

“How are you?” He asked Louis, as if they were old friends getting together after years apart.

Louis didn’t know why, but he felt like it would be good to make at least one friend while he was here. He really didn’t want to keep to himself the entire time there.

“Um, I-I’m okay. How a-are you?” Louis stammered his way through the sentence.

“I’m doing well, thank you.” Harry answer. “Why are you here?” He asked.

Louis stayed quiet. He didn’t want to tell a complete stranger why he was there. 

He just stared at Harry, hoping that he would just ask another question.

“That is none of my business, is it? I am so sorry, you don’t have to answer that.” Harry quickly rushed out. He looked flustered. He really didn’t think that question through.

“How about we play twenty questions? So we can know each other?” Harry asked as a counter offer.

“Okay.” Louis said. That sounded like a better idea.

“Okay, I guess I’ll start first.” Harry said. “What’s your favorite color?”

That was easy, “Red.” Louis replied. “What’s yours?”

“It used to be blue, but now I think I like orange better.” Harry answered with a smile. “Any siblings?”

“Yah, I’ve got five.” Louis said.

“Five?!” Harry exclaimed, amazed. “What are their names?”

Louis laughed, “That’s another question, I get to ask you one first. How many siblings do you have?”

“I only have one. Her name is Gemma.” Harry then asked the same question, “So what are your siblings names?”

Louis smiled. “I’m the oldest, then my sisters Charlotte, Félicité, Daisy, Phoebe, Doris, and my brother Ernest.” Louis listed off.

“Wow, I can’t even deal with Gemma! How do you do it?” Harry asked.

“I love kids. Though they do get on my nerves sometimes.” Louis giggled. 

“Yah, I would think so-“ Harry was cut off with a nurse knocking on the door.

“It’s lights out.” She said through the door.

Harry sighed. “Guess we’ll continue this in the morning?” He asked with hope.

“Yah, is like that.” Louis said. “Goodnight Harry.”

“Goodnight Louis.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I promise the chapters will be longer that this one. This is my first time doing a multi chapter project, so bare with me please. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
